1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method, and computer program product for characterizing and controlling usage disturbances, such as shake and noise, caused by moving parts in dynamic systems, in an operator's usage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic systems, or equipment with moving parts, generally have some degree of control built in to provide the primary function of the dynamic system and to prevent damage to the equipment or a hazard in the usage environment caused by the moving parts. Characterization of the dynamic system and tuning of the control is normally done in the manufacturing setting to determine and implement a particular degree of control prior to sending the equipment to the ultimate operator or user.
One reason characterization has been done in the manufacturing setting is because the characterization process itself can be dangerous to both the dynamic system and the operator. Because one purpose of the characterization process may be to determine the operating limits of the dynamic system by attempting to operate the dynamic system at or near those limits, it is possible that the operating limits of the dynamic system can be exceeded instead, thereby creating a potential hazard to both the dynamic system and anyone or anything in its vicinity.
However, while characterizing dynamic systems in the manufacturing setting is usually sufficient to provide basic functionality, it precludes characterizing and controlling the contribution of an operator's usage environment. The usage environment will often add to or exacerbate usage disturbances in dynamic systems.